


Demons Don’t Sparkle

by jackycomelately



Series: Demons Don't [2]
Category: Brad Belldom, Glam RPF, Glitter RPF, Season 8 American Idol RPF, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sequel to Inside Out Upside Down Backward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Story contains violence. All lies. Don't know Brad "Cheeks" Bell or Adam Lambert. John Winchester does not belong to me. <b>Summary:</b> Adam goes looking for Brad, who from his perspective has disappeared off the face of the earth for the last few weeks. Adam figures it's because Brad has a new boyfriend, but he's a little worried that he has cut all ties with his friends (and no one has met the boyfriend). Unfortunately, as Brad's new boyfriend is John Winchester, things get a bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Don’t Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> ** Many thanks to the best beta in all the land [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=rusty_armour)[**rusty_armour**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=rusty_armour).**
> 
> ** Fabulous music mix by [](http://scribblinlenore.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scribblinlenore**](http://scribblinlenore.dreamwidth.org/) Look! Admire! Download!**
> 
> [ Download link ](http://www.mediafire.com/?2nxjjxn53im)
> 
> 01 Voodoo - Adam Lambert  
> 02 Calm Before The Storm - Fall Out Boy  
> 03 Bad Moon Rising - CCR  
> 04 Holding Out For A Hero - Emery  
> 05 Ramblin' Man - The Allman Brothers  
> 06 Trouble - Oasis  
> 07 Enter Sandman - Metallica  
> 08 Johnny Feelgood - Liz Phair  
> 09 With A Little Help From My Friends - Joe Cocker  
> 10 Combat Baby - Metric  
> 11 The Fame - Lady Gaga  
> 12 California - Mates of State
> 
> You know you want it! [ Download link ](http://www.mediafire.com/?2nxjjxn53im)
> 
> **NOTE ON AGES and other changes**  
> In this universe, John is 39, Dean is 21, Sammy is 17, Adam is 28 and Brad is 25. Yes, Brad is still closer to Dean's age than John's. The Winchesters have been fighting demons for years already, causing Dean, in particular, to grow up even faster. Things got harder much much earlier.

____spacer____

____spacer____

____spacer____

_"Brad, what's going on? I haven't heard from you in weeks. Worse, you haven't twittered in six days! Call me."_

"Brad, I know you have a new boyfriend, but Jesus Christ! Call me!"

"Brad, pick up your fucking phone!"

"Shit!" Brad looked at his phone in horror. "That was a week ago."

"So, call him back."

"He's probably hired a private detective or sicked those bastards at 19 Entertainment on me. You don't know what they would be willing to do for him."

John quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Funny. You are one of the few people in the world who see Adam as being important because he's my ex, rather than the other way round."

"He's your ex? He keeps pretty close tabs on you for an ex…" John's voice was carefully expressionless.

"Actually, I'm surprised he noticed. He's been touring. Although, considering that we mainly communicate electronically these days, I guess being out of the country wouldn't make that much of a difference."

Brad dialed his new phone. He'd had to wait a week for the colour he'd wanted after the old one got fried by a really angry ghost. He should have updated his old twitter. Adam probably wasn't the only one worried. Not to mention he'd abandoned his fans! He'd have to hook his friends up to his new account, once he'd explained his new reality over many many many drinks. Some things you just couldn't explain sober.

 

____spacer____

____spacer____

____spacer____

"Pick up…pick up…Damn…voice mail…Hey, sweetie! I'm sorry I worried you, but I do have a life, you know. Something horrible happened to my phone. I'm fine. New boyfriend is finnnnne. Really butch, ex-marine. Can you believe it? It's sort of complicated, so call me." Brad recited the new number and hung up. He looked at John and cocked his head. "Why so glum, chum?"

John smiled involuntarily. "I don't think you should be coming on this one. You were clever enough to escape the first time, but I'd rather you kept your distance from demons."

"I can't avoid them forever, and you can't keep tying me to beds! They know I exist, which is all the more reason for me to get some experience with them. You know, with our luck, it's just a matter of time before one shows up again."

"Okay, but turn off your phone," John said. Brad opened his mouth to object, but John cut him off. "I don't care. I don't want you distracted. You want to wait here for your ex to call you back, you do that. You want to help trap a demon, I want your full attention."

"You're just jealous."

"Uh huh. Phone off."

Frowning, Brad turned it off.

Demons could manifest in many different ways. This one showed all the classic signs that John had learned to look for: weather disturbances, cattle mutilations, and a high body count. The police thought it was a serial killer.

Three hours later, the demon was in the devil's trap. Brad was tucked behind John's shoulder and was showing his usual curiosity mixed with caution. Brad leaned forward to get his first close-up look at a demon and recoiled.

"Shit! Oh, I don't know about the demon part, but the dead eyes–really really creepy."

Yeah, John had to agree. He began the familiar words of the exorcism. He had barely begun when he heard someone at the back door. He turned to cover it, automatically putting Brad at his back, and only caught the demon's movement out of the corner of his eye. The demon stepped OUT of the god-damned devil's trap and had a knife at Brad's throat. He was just out of John's reach.

"Let him go," John's voice was a low menacing growl.

"I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to kill you and you. I'm going to kill everyone."

The eyes remained as blue as ice. Oh god, John realized, it wasn't a demon. His back itched as he heard the movement of someone behind him. Brad had a much better view.

"Adam! Jesus Christ! Run!" Brad said.

Oh, god-damn it, John thought. Even if he could get his gun out, the angle was wrong. He needed a kill shot, but the caliber he was packing would take too much of Brad with it. And the ex, despite Brad's excellent advice, hadn't moved.

"Brad? What's going on?" Adam's voice was low, soothing. His hands came up in a calming gesture.

Brad was horribly frightened. There was something malevolent and evil at his back. Something that would enjoy watching him die slowly and then go after John and Adam.

"If you kill him, I'll kill you. You don't want to die, do you?" John wished he had more experience with purely human evil.

"You can't kill me. I was created to kill you unnatural creatures. Fuckers of men, evil, unnatural…"

"Oh, wonderful," Brad and Adam muttered in perfect unison.

"Listen, Brad's not gay," Adam said. Ignoring the stunned look Brad gave him, Adam continued. "I'm the one you want. The big gay rock star corrupting all the innocent children and teenagers." The dead eyes never flickered. Shit, Adam thought, he so wasn't buying it.

"Brad," John said, "He isn't a demon." Both Adam and the serial killer, (shit, the police were right for once), looked at John as if he was the insane one.

"Oh, God damn." Only John made out the black cloud of smoke in the bad lighting of the room–and only because he knew what it was. Though Adam jerked in surprise as the serial killer's eyes suddenly went jet black.

"Wait." John held Adam back as the knife loosened. Then he looked at the demon. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who knows you, John, and is willing to deal. Although, he's lots of fun, really. Nothing he likes better than a knife, a person, and a quiet room. I admit it's been a while since I indulged. It has its pleasures, no doubt, but these days I tend to think much more strategically. Evil to rise. And murdering random people not really on my to-do list today."

"And what, exactly, do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know. A new hostage to fortune, John. A new player on the scene is a rare opportunity." The demon smiled happily. "I want the colt, John."

"The only thing that will kill you, and you think I'll just hand it over?"

"Oh, I think so. Although I'm not stupid enough to let you go and get it." The demon looked at Adam and his eyes widened slightly. "Well, aren't you hanging in some fancy circles these days? Tell him where it is or I'll cut both their throats."

"John, whatever it is…" Adam said.

"It's a gun. A colt, a revolver. It's in the backseat of the cab of the black truck, in a small silver box, wrapped in oil rags. Be careful. It has a safety on, but it's loaded." As he removed his keys, John ignored his regular gun. It was useless now. Adam went. They waited. John could hear Brad's breathing, deliberately calm, with an involuntary hitch on the intake every dozen breathes or so. It made him want to kill.

When John figured the time was about right, he said, "So, you know who I am. And, again, who might you be?"

"You'll learn soon enough, John, when I…"

The sound of the colt firing overwhelmed the demon's words. The demon lite up in an unearthly way as the bullet penetrated. "Jesus Christ," Adam said.

Brad hit the ground, hard. John, shuddering with relief, knelt beside him to check for injury. At movement from Adam, they both looked up. John hadn't been at all sure that Adam would understand his message or have the nerve to carry it out. Adam stood there, paused in the doorway of the front entrance, silhouetted. It was John's first real look at him. Somehow, he had expected someone more like Brad. He was tall, but skinny. Blue eyes emphasized with eye makeup, and did he have matching blue braids in his hair? Otherwise, he was dressed pretty normally in boots, jeans, and one ugly shirt. He put the colt carefully on the ground and hurried toward Brad.

"What the fuck was that? Baby, are you okay?" Adam picked Brad up off the floor into a hard hug.

"Okay." Brad sounded breathless and unhappy. "That thing was two hundred percent less creepy as a demon. How is that even possible?"

After Adam finished being sick, and Brad quit shaking, and John had finally convinced them that an anonymous phone call from some distance away was the correct answer to a dead body, they got out of there.

The hotel clerk looked at the cropped tee Brad was wearing, but spoke not a word. Sitting on the bed in the hotel room, Adam looked at them.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Demon," John said briefly.

"Okay, I'm trying to distract myself here. Unless you want to deal with a large man crying hysterically, you'll help." Adam turned to Brad. "So, this is going to be your life now. Following Winchester around and fighting demons. Because it wasn't on your list and I know it changes weekly, but…"

"I am not giving up fame and fortune for John Winchester," Brad said. "I am willing to give up some of my weekends. He's agreed to make L.A. his base of operations. He'll be on the road a lot, though. Luckily, I have a lot of good friends and, hey, it's not like I'm not used to long distance relationships."

"Ha ha," Adam said. "Yes, but it's not like you're risking your life by being friends with me."

"Have you _met_ your fans?"

 

____spacer____

**Author's Note:**

> Brad meets the Winchesters in the prequel _Inside Out, Upside Down, Backward_ which was posted in early May as part of the [au_bigbang](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bigbang/) Challenge.


End file.
